This invention relates a collapsible chair, particularly to one collapsible to be piled up one by one very closely to each other, possible to be stored in a small space and in a stabilized position.
There are many kinds of collapsible chairs in market and in use, such as those made of wood or metal. As wood has become harder and harder to get these days, a large number of collapsible chairs are almost made of metal. In early days, metal collapsible chairs have been made of metal rods and metal plates, made much of its enduring and strong characteristics, but comfort to sit on and space for storing them are considered not so important. But as living standard has been growing high and high, conventional collapsible chairs are not so welcomed owing to their less comfort and large space needed to store them.